Every Broken Road and Stepping Stone
by ErinM
Summary: When Jeb is in danger, Cain and DG run off to rescue him. But what happens when the rescue party needs rescuing? post-series *Forgive the length. Still trying to figure out how to post here. :


**Title:** Every Broken Road and Stepping Stone  
**Author:** Erin  
**Characters:** Jeb, DG, Cain, Glitch, Raw, Ahamo, Azkadellia, the Queen and a dozen or so original characters  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** When Jeb is in danger, Cain and DG run off to rescue him. But what happens when the rescue party needs rescuing?  
**Warning:** post-series. **Character Death**  
**Disclaimer:** The original characters belong to L. Frank Baum and their respective actors. The current characters belong to Sci-Fi, the movie folks and their respective actors. The OCs are mine. Title comes from _A Boy Becomes a Man_ by Emerson Drive.

DG and Cain moved into the clearing of the camp

Jeb Cain looked into the room and saw his four-year-old daughter sitting in the middle of her bed, book open in front of her. Forcing back the smile on his face, he cleared his throat, causing the little girl to look up slowly.

"Wiles," he said, stepping into the room and moving to the side of the bed. "What are you doin'?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Reading," came a tiny voice from somewhere behind the mass of reddish-blonde curls. Her chin was currently pressed to her chest and her whole body moved with the mattress as Jeb sat down on the bed.

"And what are you supposed to be doing?" he asked with a smirk. He was completely wrapped around the girl's finger; luckily, she wasn't quite old enough to know that yet. Her head turned so that her cheek was now pressed into her shoulder.

"Sleeping," came the tiny voice again. Jeb gave her another second before holding out a hand.

"C'mere." She pushed up to her knees and lunged for him, and he hugged her tightly as he stood and reached for the book – which he sat on the nightstand – and pulled back the blanket covering the bed. Pushing his daughter up and away from himself, she giggled as he rather carefully dropped her into the mass of puffy blankets and pillows.

Next, he rather dramatically dropped himself to the bed and took a deep breath and he crossed his legs and rested his hands on his chest. Movement in the doorway caught his eye and he looked up to see his wife, leaning against the door jamb. She gave the girl a wave and a smile, but said nothing; instead, she was simply enjoying the sight of the two of them together.

Jeb could feel the girl's eyes on him and turned to look at her. "Yes?" he asked, as if he didn't know what she was waiting for. It was time for a story. Jeb looked at the nightstand and reached for the book she'd been 'reading.' "Have you heard the one about the Papay who lived under the house in Milltown?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

The little girl made a face and shook her head. "Magic shoes?" She shook her head again. Setting the book on his stomach, Jeb's eyes went wide as he read the title. "Users Guide for an eighty-six Honda?" Making a face, Jeb leaned forward and held the book out for his wife to take and made a note that they'd have to have another talk with the girl about why she wasn't supposed to remove books from the library at Finaqua.

"Grampa an' the Princess," he heard her whisper.

"You can tell me that story," he said, not surprised at her request; it was her favorite. Giving her a dramatic sigh, Jeb nodded and gave her a moment to get situated before he began and watched his wife set the book on top of the dresser.

"Once upon a time, there was a man named Wyatt Cain."

--

DG and Cain moved into the clearing of the camp. They'd received word of an attack on Jeb's resistance camp and taken off to the west. Cain was so concerned about his son that he hadn't even argued with DG when she insisted to go along.

It had taken three full days for them to get to the camp. Traveling by truck, they were accompanied by guards and a team of medics. Upon arrival, DG and Cain spread out, looking for any survivors. The tents were still standing, but smoke was rising from the campfires and, from the look of the area, there were no survivors.

Cain insisted that there had to be, especially because Jeb trained his people well, and he was trained by Cain. Jeb would have sent the young and old away as soon as the fighting grew close. All able-bodied men and women would have stayed to fight and defend.

DG moved through the bodies and checked for pulses – not sure if she was even doing it properly – and trying to stay detached. She'd seen quite a lot in the year she'd been on this side and, to say it had made her harder wouldn't be off. Well, not by much.

DG glanced across the camp, where Cain was helping two guards move rubble. She looked back down and moved to the next body when she heard it. Looking to her left, then right, DG spotted her. Lying on the ground, a few feet away, was a girl – probably DG's age – breathing shallowly. DG moved toward her and reached for the girl's hand as she turned and scanned for one of the medics.

"I need help over here!" she shouted as the girl squeezed her hand. "Anybody?!" DG leaned over the girl and scanned her body for visible wounds. What DG did find, however, was that the girl was pregnant. Turning back to the camp, she yelled again: "Now!"

A moment later, a medic appeared at her side and began checking the girl over as DG continued to hold her hand. She held eye contact and leaned over the girl as the medic pulled something from his bag. "What's your name?" DG asked calmly.

"Cora," the girl responded between breaths. DG squeezed her hand again.

"We'll get you taken care of, don't worry," she said, hoping to sound calm. She glanced up to the medic, who shook his head. DG shifted slightly at his action and Cora squeezed her hand again.

"Please," she gasped as tears formed in her eyes. "Please... save..." DG nodded to her and looked back to the medic. At his expression, DG frowned.

"You just gonna sit there?" she snapped.

"There's nothing..." he finally said, glancing down at Cora. "If I save her, she could lose the baby."

"If you don't save her, she _will_ lose the baby!" she said angrily.

"Please..." Cora begged, still looking at DG. The medic shook his head and leaned back, but DG reached over Cora and grabbed his shirt.

"Respect her wishes," DG demanded. The medic blinked and took a deep breath then nodded. DG let go of him and returned her focus to Cora. "Keep looking at me," she nodded. "You have anyone-" DG wanted to kick herself as soon as she spoke. Of course the girl had family. They were probably nearby.

"Lee," she whispered. "He's..." she moved slightly and moved her hand to the right. DG noticed a young man lying nearby.

"I'm sorry," she said, trying not to cry. This scene was more than even she had prepared for. Cora grasped and cried out as the medic cut into her, and DG continued to hold her hand and hoped she was giving the girl comfort.

"Get me a clean blanket or cloth," the medic ordered her. "Something clean." DG looked around their space and didn't see anything. She would have to let go of Cora.

"I'm comin' right back, I swear," DG said with a nod. Cora nodded in return and took a deep breath. DG moved over to the closest tent and shoved some crates around. Finding nothing, she moved to the cot in the corner and pulled back the blanket. Hopefully the sheets were clean enough.

Yanking the flat sheet from the makeshift mattress, DG gave it a good shake as she scrambled back to Cora and the medic. "Get that water!" the medic said, pointing to a jug just next to the tent flap. DG grabbed it and returned to Cora's side, still holding the sheet. She glanced at the medic and tried not to look at the blood. Luckily, she did see Cain, moving her way with Jeb at his side.

"Oh, thank God," DG breathed, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Sheet," the medic stated, nodding to a pink blob in his hands. DG nodded to Cora and shifted left with the sheet, opening it up and holding it taut as the medic placed the clean-as-could-be infant in the center. DG wrapped the excess sheet around the baby – laughing slightly at the memory of wrapping sandwiches at the café – and moved back to Cora's side.

"Here you go," she said to the baby, placing it gently in Cora's arms. Cora gasped for air again and began to cry as she looked at the baby. Her eyes shot to DG for a second and DG's to the medic. 'Girl,' he mouthed, returning to his task of repairing what damage he could to Cora's torso.

"It's a girl," DG said with a half-laugh as Cora stared at the baby. DG could head Cain and Jeb arguing about something as they got closer, but was still focused on Cora. Cora shook her head and pushed the baby back toward DG.

"Please," she forced. DG glanced to the medic, who frowned. "Take care." Cora swallowed and took a deep breath. "Promise..." DG held the baby close and nodded.

"I promise," DG said softly as Jeb and Cain reached them. Cora took a few short breaths and was gone. DG rocked back into a sitting position and looked from Cora to the baby in her arms. 'Now is not the time for a panic attack, stupid,' DG told herself as the baby began to cry.

Evie had told her once that babies could sense stress levels and knew – like cats – when someone didn't want them around. Her grip on the girl tightened as Jeb leaned next to her and sighed heavily.

"Oh, Cora," he said as his head dropped to his chest. He glanced across her body and saw Lee, which caused him to curse. He rose quickly and moved away from DG, but Cain's arm shot out and stopped him. Before Jeb could speak, however, everyone jumped at the sound of gunfire. Cain pushed Jeb toward DG and pointed to her.

"Get her out of here." DG looked up to Cain and joined Jeb in protest. Cain shot a look to her and pulled Jeb aside. "This isn't up for discussion. Get her home. Keep her safe."

"Where are you-" DG asked, having pushed herself up off the ground. "I'm not..." Cain moved between DG and Jeb and pushed them both away.

"This is not a place for you to be right now, Princess." His eyes rolled as both Jeb and DG started arguing again. Another round of gunfire made everyone quiet. "Jeb, get out of here. Now!" Cain quickly moved away toward the guards and didn't turn at DG's final protest. The medic took off after Cain and Jeb put an arm around DG.

"Come on," he said with a frown.

"No, I'm not..." Jeb got a handful of her sleeve and pulled. DG looked back over her shoulder and caught Cain's eye. He nodded to her and frowned, then turned back to his men. Taking the chance to glance back at the retreating forms of DG and Jeb, Cain frowned again.

It wasn't exactly the heroic goodbye he'd always envisioned.

As the guards finished loading their weapons, Cain nodded and the group moved together toward the rise behind them.

--

"You're just gonna do what he says?" DG asked, trying to keep up with Jeb.

"Yes," Jeb said simply, dodging a loose tree branch and holding it back so DG could pass.

"What happens when the guys who did that come back? Who's gonna help Cain?" Jeb forced himself not to look back as he heard the distant explosion.

"My father gave me an order. And I intend to follow it."

"Yeah," DG said, stopping at a large rock and leaning against it. "Because the highlight of your day is babysitting me," she stated in a mocking tone. She shifted the infant – who was sleeping now – and looked off into the trees for a moment before turning back to Jeb.

"Are they going to-" Jeb stepped closer and pulled her off the rock.

"No," he stated matter-of-factly. Unfortunately, he didn't believe himself either. He would much rather be fighting alongside his father and his few surviving men. Orders or not, he was still running away from a fight; with a Princess and a newborn, no less.

Had his father taken into account that heading into the woods with no weapons or food was probably as unsafe for the Princess' well-being as staying in the camp? Jeb doubted it. When it came to the Princess, Jeb noted, his father didn't always think clearly.

In fact, he seemed not to think at all. Why had he brought her along anyway? Where they both expecting a party when they'd arrived? He wasn't sure what about 'We're under attack' translated into 'Hey, bring the Princess! It'll be fun!' He would also never question his father on the matter; whatever their relationship, Cain and DG were not Jeb's business.

--

DG and Jeb walked for nearly three hours before DG couldn't go any further. To make matters worse, it had started to rain and the baby had begun to fuss. DG knew enough to know that the baby needed to eat and that she was ill-equipped to do anything about it. Jeb found a small hut-like outcropping and directed DG inside.

She slumped against the rock wall and closed her eyes for a moment. Jeb stood near the entrance and looked out into the woods as the storm got worse. DG shifted and placed the baby over her knees and stretched her arms. Jeb looked back and sighed then moved over and sat next to her.

"Let me," he said, motioning to the baby. DG gave him an 'are you sure' look and lifted the baby off her legs and toward him. She noticed how careful he was with the baby and had to laugh.

"What?" DG shook her head. "There were children in the camp, you know. I've done my share of holding babies," she said seriously. DG smiled and looked outside, the sound of the rain hurting her head.

"How long do you think the rain will last?" she asked quietly. Jeb looked from the baby to her then to the entrance and back to DG. Shrugging, he returned his gaze to the baby.

"No idea. Sometimes a few minutes... sometimes all day." DG sighed heavily and looked around their current home. The 'cave' – for lack of a better word – must've been used by someone. There were some crates in the corner and a makeshift table.

"This once of your places?" she asked, nodding to the crates. Jeb looked up again and around the space. Squinting in the dimming light, he shook his head.

"Might be one of the hideouts. I've never been here before." DG nodded and leaned back against the wall. She watched Jeb and the baby for a few moments before nudging his shoulder with hers.

"Sorry." Jeb looked up to her with a frown. "For taking you away from Cain. I know you'd rather be with him right now." Jeb looked back to the baby and said nothing, "And I'm sorry about your people." She stared out the opening.

"Not your fault," Jeb said with a sigh. He really wasn't in a talking mood. "You didn't send the insurgents in." He turned to DG, brow furrowed. "You didn't, did-" DG reared back.

"Of course not!" She gave him a look and frowned. Focusing on the wall to her right, she mumbled: "Might as well have..." Jeb looked up as DG turned to face him, eyes wide with regret and sadness. "We made a lot of people angry, not killing Az. They wanted her to pay..."

"It was the-" DG put a hand on Jeb's arm.

"You know that. And I know that," she said with a sigh. Pushing herself up from the floor, DG wiped her hands on her pants and moved to the crates. "Unfortunately, the rest of the O.Z. isn't so easy to convince."

"Hate to break it to you, Princess," Jeb said with a smile. "They would have come after you. Not us lowly rebels." DG made a face in his direction and pulled the top crate aside.

"Maybe they left some-" DG trailed off, making a face at the lack of food in the crate.

"I can catch something as soon as the storm lets up," Jeb informed her as he adjusted his hold on the baby. DG sighed at her lack of success with the next crate and moved back to Jeb and the baby. Taking her previous seat, DG scooted closer to Jeb and leaned her cheek on his shoulder. Reaching over to the baby, she pulled a piece of branch from the sheet and flicked it to the cave floor.

"Why was she there?" she asked quietly. Jeb wasn't sure if DG knew she'd spoken aloud. He shifted slightly, moving his leaned-upon arm around DG in a half-hug and sighed.

"She was stubborn. Lee told her to go, but she refused to leave his side." Jeb swallowed at the memory of the two arguing. Lee had threatened to drag her away himself before one of the older men agreed to take her away with his family. "She must've slipped away and come back." Suddenly, he found he was very angry and grumbled: "She put her unborn child's life in danger because she was selfish."

DG pulled away and looked at him as if he was a complete stranger. "She wasn't selfish... she was in love." Jeb didn't even flinch. "The say 'love makes you do stupid things,' yes. But it was her choice to make. And if she wanted to go back and be with him when-" DG blinked. Shaking her head, DG leaned back against the wall.

"Stupid, yes. But no selfish." Jeb looked back to the baby ad let her words sink in. A moment later, he leaned forward and unwrapped some of the sheet keeping the baby warm. Spreading it out best he could, Jeb laid the baby gently on the floor and turned back to DG. He put a hand on either shoulder and shook her slightly.

"Swear to me that, if something happens... You _will_ go." DG blinked again. "Right now! Swear you will go," he demanded a bit more loudly.

"I swear!" Jeb was beginning to scare her – he looked far too much like his father at that moment. Jeb let go of DG and leaned back. He took a few deep breaths then nodded.

"All right. We're at least two days from the nearest village. From there-" DG began to phase out as Jeb went into planning-mode. She reached for the baby and pulled the sheet loose, freeing the child's arms and legs. Jeb stopped talking for a moment and watched as DG picked up the naked baby.

"What are you-" he asked, dumbfounded. DG nodded to the sheet.

"Can you get a corner of that off? Nothing major." DG was glad the baby hadn't eaten; she wasn't in a position to be changing diapers just yet. But the baby did need to be cleaned. Jeb caught on after DG nodded to the storm outside and began looking for something in all the junk to act as a makeshift tub. Back in the corner, Jeb found a box with a blanket and some medical supplies. Pulling a knife from the small tin box, Jeb went to work cutting a strip from the sheet.

It was far to wet for the sheet to dry properly if he washed it, but it was all they had for the girl. He gave the strip to DG and took the rest of the sheet out into the rain. They'd passed a small creek a few yards back and it would have to do.

Returning a few minutes later, Jeb smiled as he watched DG making faces at the baby while she wiped the grime away. DG noticed Jeb watching her and straightened. "She can't actually see me," DG stated, wondering why she always remembered the useless information from school. "Just a fuzzy-" she motioned to her face and shrugged.

"I tried to-" Jeb stated, holding up the wet sheet and DG could see the wring marks; from the look of it, he must've had some pent-up anger. She looked around for a place to hang it and finally nodded to the crates.

As Jeb laid the sheet out, he mentioned: "Looks like we're stuck here for a while, Princess. Unless you have some handle on the weather." He said with a nod in her direction. DG looked at her hand and frowned.

"'Fraid not." The baby's small fingers wrapped around DG's thumb and she squeezed, bringing the attention back to her. DG smiled and gave the water a little splash. "At least she's in a good mood," she mused before noticing Jeb shiver. The wind had picked up and he'd just gone out into the rain. Rolling her eyes, DG clicked her tongue at him.

"If you get sick, I swear..." Jeb glared at her and shook out the blanket. Shaking her head, DG looked back to the semi-wet baby. 'Crap,' she thought, realizing she hadn't taken a towel into account. And now the sheet was wet. Looking down for a moment, she had an idea. "Hey." Jeb looked up and she nodded him over as she held up the baby. He stopped fiddling with the blanket and moved over to the girls, taking the baby from DG.

DG quickly shrugged off her jacket and Jeb's eyes went wide as she next pulled her shirt over her head. Holding the shirt up to the baby, DG rolled her eyes at Jeb. "Don't be such a girl," she said with an exasperated sigh. "It's not like I'm naked." Which was true; she was only mostly naked. Wrapping as much of the shirt around the baby as she could while Jeb was still holding her, DG leaned over to pick up her jacket.

Jeb glanced at her quickly, then away again as she pulled the jacket back on. DG threw her hands up in the air. "Hey! Until MacGyver shows up, you're stuck with me." Jeb could only nod and let DG take the baby from him. She held the baby close and readjusted the shirt to cover as much of the infant as possible as Jeb picked up the blanket again. She hoped that her body heat would be enough to keep the baby warm until they had to move out again.

DG watched with fascination as Jeb unfolded the blanket, folded it and unfolded it again. Finally, he nodded and she moved to sit against the wall. Holding the baby against her, DG didn't argue when Jeb put his arm around her again and pulled the blanket over both girls. Five minutes later, they were all asleep.

--

Cain and the soldiers moved down into the clearing swiftly – half the insurgents were incapacitated before they'd realized where the men came from. Part of Cain wished it had been Zero leading the pack, but he'd long since been claimed from the iron suit and was currently locked in a Central City prison. And Cain knew that because he'd stopped by the day before word of the attack came.

As he and the other men pushed back the enemy, Cain's thoughts went to Jeb and DG. Why had he let Jeb leave? Not earlier – with DG – but a year ago, when they'd saved the O.Z. DG and Glitch told the man he'd just have to accept that Jeb was his own man, but Cain was stubborn.

And stupid.

Why did he let DG come out here with him? How could he have been so ridiculously oblivious to the fact that leading her right into the fight – when she was the target- Cain straightened at the thought. Jeb's people were attacked. They knew Jeb would call on his father for help. Cain would go to Jeb. And where Cain went, DG was sure to follow. He'd led her right to the people who wanted her dead. Because of Jeb.

Cain was suddenly so angry with himself that he didn't notice the large steel shovel coming at his head from the left.

--

Cain blinked and sucked in a breath as the pain coursed through his head. Taking a minute to focus, he realized he was no longer in the woods. Now, he was on the floor of a darkened room; a cell, of sorts. He'd gone and gotten himself captured by the enemy.

'Good one, Cain,' he scolded himself. But why was he still alive? They'd simply killed everyone else at the camp. What good was a former Tin Man? His life wasn't worth anything to anyone. 'Well,' his brain countered. 'There's at least four people who would argue that.' Cain shook the thought away; now was not the time for sentiment.

He was more bother alive to these people, so what would cause them to keep him alive? 'The Princess,' he thought. They knew DG would do anything for her friends. But she wouldn't trade Az for him – Cain was sure of that.

And, if she did, he'd kill her.

Until his captors appeared, however, Cain could only sit and wait.

--

DG awoke with a start. She reached blindly for the baby and Jeb, but found herself alone in the cave. Pushing the blanket aside as she sat up, DG pulled her jacket lapels closer together and noticed her shirt hanging off the nearest crate. She reached for it and noticed that, while it was slightly damp, it didn't smell like baby.

She shrugged and quickly removed her jacket then pulled the shirt on. 'Nothing like hiking with wet clothes,' she thought, as she pulled herself up from the floor and hung the jacket on the crate. It was considerably warmer now that the suns were up. DG stepped out of the cave's entrance and spotted Jeb sitting off to the left.

As she stepped closer, she could hear him talking to the baby. "It seems the Princess has finally awoken from her slumber," she heard him whisper not-so-covertly.

"Oh, ha," she said as he turned to face her. She could see that the baby was once again wrapped in the sheet.

"And she's fully dressed," he added with a smirk. DG stuck her tongue out and held her hands out to take the baby.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" she asked, smiling at the girl. Jeb moved back into the cave and reached for the blanket.

"We've got a long way to go and, no offence, Princess, but you weren't lookin' so good yesterday." DG rolled her eyes and poked through another crate. Jeb threw some items into the center of the blanket and gathered the corners into a knot. "Let's move out, Princess."

DG raised an eyebrow as Jeb moved past and reached for her jacket. "Hey," she called after him and tossed the jacket in his direction. Helping her put it on as she held the baby, Jeb nodded to their right and led DG down the path.

--

Cain wasn't sure how much time had passed since he'd first woken in the cell. He hadn't seen anyone; nor had he heard anyone. Shy of twiddling his thumbs, there was nothing he could do to occupy the silence. DG had found a ball once – a simple child's toy – and had driven him rather crazy by bouncing it off the wall and catching it again.

Oddly, he would have enjoyed the annoyance now.

--

Jeb and DG walked for hours, stopping only once when they had to climb a hill of rather rough terrain. Jeb had to give DG credit: she didn't complain once. Well, not about hiking through the woods while carrying a baby and not eating. He'd found some berried along the way that didn't even fill his stomach, but she said nothing.

He was starting to worry about the baby, however, because she hadn't eaten anything in a day and wasn't making much noise. If anything, they stopped more for him to check that the girl was still breathing. The idea entertained DG, but she kept her mouth shut. Last thing she needed was to offend her tour guide and have him abandon her in the woods.

A few hours later, they happened across an abandoned cabin and decided to stop for the evening. Jeb knew they were still a good half day's journey from the nearest village, and he didn't want to chance traveling in the dark with the baby.

Inside the cabin, DG found some fresh fabrics for the baby, as well as another blanket. There were some stale canned goods in one of the cupboards, but Jeb wouldn't let her risk getting sick, so he left the girls to try and catch something. When he returned – empty-handed – he found that DG was asleep on the small cot in the corner. When he realized the baby was awake, Jeb pulled the girl from DG's grasp and moved over to a chair in the opposite corner.

He tried to shift the chair to judge its' stability and, deciding it was strong enough to hold them, Jeb pulled the chair across the floor and sat down with the baby. He looked over to DG and back to the baby, who had fallen asleep again. He sighed slightly, feeling the muscles in his back begin to ache and closed his eyes. Hoping his father was safe, Jeb fell asleep not long after.

--

DG was up before Jeb the next morning and had taken the chance to scavenge the cabin for anything useful. She managed to find a satchel and loaded it with the things she found. She also refolded the blanket they'd found in the cave and wrapped it with the new one and fixed them both under the straps.

Moving out just after sunup, Jeb carried the baby for the first hour. DG was holding the girl an hour after that, when the three of them came to a break in the trees. Looking down into the valley, they could see a farmhouse and fields; the bowl circled entirely by the tree line. DG and the baby stayed back as Jeb surveyed the scene.

He didn't see blue smoke, but since Az had been freed of the witch, there was no need for the Resistance to hide. He did spot an older man tending to a pen of animals and nodded to DG. "I don't know where their loyalties lie, Princess." He ignored the glare from DG – they'd spent most of the previous day arguing about why he wouldn't refer to her as 'DG' – and nodded toward the house.

"Let me go down there. You're far too well-known; if they are loyal to your family, that's fine. But I won't take the chance." DG tried to protest, but gave up as she knew that the young man was enough of a Cain to not back down. "Stay behind the trees," he nodded to her as he pointed across the valley. "Follow the tree line around to those pines." He moved behind her and pointed ahead of them to two tall trees.

"The village is that way. I'll meet you on the other side." DG nodded and made it about two steps when Jeb reached out and caught her arm. "Let me-" he said with a nod to the baby. DG shook her head and Jeb placed his hands on her arms. "If there's a woman down there, she'll know what the baby needs. All else," he said with a nod. "They won't be as eager to shoot me."

DG pulled the baby a little closer and looked down into the clearing. "What if you don't-" She looked back to Jeb as her head moved side to side. Jeb bent down to meet her eye-level and caught her eyes.

"Get to those pines and walk in a straight line. When you get to the village, find the barman and he'll see you home." DG began to protest again but Jeb stopped her. "We'll be there. Just stay out of sight." DG nodded and almost reluctantly passed the infant over. Jeb nodded and waiting until she was a few yards away before he headed down into the open field.

Jeb was halfway down the hill – and fighting the urge to look over his right shoulder to see if he could spot DG – when the man looked up. Jeb slowed his step and shifted the baby, hoping the man would see that he was far from armed. The man leaned against the fence and tipped his hat slightly as Jeb neared.

"Mornin'," the man said carefully.

Jeb nodded and responded: "Good morning to you, sir. Forgive our intrusion on your land," he said moving his hand off the baby's back slightly as he turned back to acknowledge the path he'd just taken.

"Not to fret, young man." Jeb nodded again as the baby started to squirm and bit his lower lip. If the man was with the insurgents, he's surely have acted by now.

"By chance," Jeb began carefully. "Is there a lady of the house?" He nodded to the baby and gave the man a crooked smile. The man nodded and waved Jeb toward the porch. "Thank you," Jeb added as he passed through the gate. As both men stepped onto the porch, the man turned.

"Name's Max." Jeb drew an absolute blank. The only name in his head was Azkadellia's – God knew why.

"Del," he said after a moment. Max nodded and pushed the door open.

"Lil! Got us some company," Max said in a rather cheery tone. An older woman appeared in the open space and glanced from max to Jeb to the baby. She cocked her head slightly and Jeb nodded.

"Sorry to bother you, ma'am. I could use some-" he said, patting the baby's back lightly. Lil smiled and waved him over to the table. "We've been traveling for two days and I'm- we're trying to get to- I don't even know if I'm going the right way," he lied.

"Where you headed, Del?" Max asked, reaching for a pitcher on the table and filling a mug.

"A village to the east," Jeb stated with a shrug. "I'm a bit turned around. The last few days have been..." He sighed heavily and gladly accepted the drink Max had offered.

"This little dear is just-born," Lil stated with a gasp. Jeb nodded and pulled the satchel off his shoulder.

"Yes, ma'am. Day before yesterday. My sister... she didn't..." Lil nodded toward him with sympathy and continued to inspect the baby. "And then we were told to leave as an army was coming through. Obviously, I couldn't leave her there, so we headed east."

Max nodded. "We've been hearing reports of armies terrorizing camps to the west. They've not come this far east yet, thank goodness. You have family to the east?"

Jeb nodded. "I was with my-" Again, the only name Jeb could think of was Az's. "Az-strid. Astrid."

"Your wife?" Lil asked with a smile.

"Not yet," Jeb responded, also with a smile. "We were visiting her family when I received word of my sister, so I traveled west to be with her. And, due to the fighting, we couldn't leave the way we got in. Which is why I'm hoping we're headed in the right direction." Max nodded and motioned Jeb to the window.

"See those two pines?" Jeb nodded at the sight of the trees he'd directed DG to. "Due east, not half a day's walk, should put you in the village." Jeb forced out a sigh of relief. He turned back to Lil and the baby and found the woman staring at him.

"When did you last eat?" Jeb actually had to think about that. When had he and DG eaten the berries? Lil pulled out a chair and pointed to it. "If you can't remember, it's been too long." Jeb began to protest, but Lil cut him off with a wave. "It won't take but a moment, dear." He suddenly felt bad for DG, who was just as hungry.

"And I'll fix up something for the little one, as well." Lil began banging around the kitchen and soon returned with some bred and cheese. "Here, on an empty stomach you don't want anything too heavy. Max, go fetch some clothes from the chest," she nodded, waving to the baby. Max nodded and disappeared up the stairs.

"Does this darling have a name?" she asked, preparing a makeshift bottle. Jeb swallowed a bite of bread and shook his head.

"Not yet, I'm afraid. Didn't think it was my place." Lil smiled at him and rubbed the baby's belly.

"It'll come to you. No harm in waiting a few days. She's a lucky girl to have you for an uncle." Jeb raised an eyebrow in question. "You could have left her. That speaks volumes of you. And she's survived two days without food and wearing a bed sheet. Either you've got some magic in you or-" Max's return drew Lil's attention and gave Jeb a moment to consider her words.

She was right – the baby was truly living on borrowed time, brought into the world much earlier than she was ready for. By all accounts, the girl shouldn't be there. She hadn't eaten or fussed the entire time. It was almost as if she-

And, suddenly, Jeb knew why DG looked so drained the last two days. She probably didn't even know she was doing it. Her magic was keeping the baby alive and – for the most part – healthy. As he finished the cheese, Jeb watched as Max and Lil dressed the baby in actual clothes and reminded himself to keep an eye on how much contact DG had with the baby.

Lil insisted Jeb stay for the evening, but he insisted they were expected in the village. Judging by their time in the house, DG should just be in view of the rendezvous spot. Jeb thanked Max and Lil again and promised he'd get the clothes back as soon as possible. Lil told him not to worry, as all their grandchildren had outgrown them and she refused to let him leave before she packed him with more food for the trip; that, he didn't turn down, thankful to give DG something to eat.

Max walked Jeb and the baby to the opposite fence and waved goodbye – going back to his chores once Jeb was out of earshot. As Jeb and the baby reached the tree line, he spotted DG coming down the ridge. She sped up at the sight of them and gave Jeb a hug before reaching for the baby.

"Hey, baby!" she said happily. "Look at your fancy duds." Jeb opened the satchel and held out a chunk of bread for her. "Oh my God, I love you!" DG said as she snatched the food. Jeb smiled and let her see the other foodstuffs Lil had provided them before leading her down the path.

"Oh," he remembered a while later and turned to her. "If anyone asks, I'm Del. And you're Astrid."

"Astrid?" DG asked, stopping in her tracks as Jeb nodded.

"Is there something wrong with it?" DG shook her head and stepped past him.

"No. Of course not. It's a good name," she stated, adding with a mumble under her breath: "especially if I was a maid on the Titanic." A few feet later, she turned back to him. "How did you come up with these names?"

Jeb shrugged. "Couldn't exactly give them your name. And Cain's a pretty popular name these days..." DG nodded. That wasn't Jeb's fault, or Cain's. Fame by association, really. "And the only name that popped into my head was your sister's. Which," he said with a nod, ignoring the look DG was giving him. "is also a name I wouldn't throw around."

"You got 'Del' and 'Az-trid'?" Jeb nodded and DG smiled. "Not bad, Jeb Cain. Not bad at all."

"We're also intended," he added quickly. DG blinked, but didn't say anything.

Nodding slightly, she fished: "And the baby?"

"My sister's," Jeb said stoically. Dg nodded again.

"Well, that's good." Jeb turned again to face her, eyebrow raised. "Well," she said with a shrug. "If we're engaged, already have a baby and you're thinkin' about my sister... we're headed for divorce." She gave the baby a matter-of-fact nod and Jeb could only smile.

--

DG guessed it was roughly three in the afternoon when the village came into view. Stopping short just before they came into view of anyone outside, Jeb immediately went on the defensive.

"What's wrong?"

"Well," DG said, pushing her hair out of her face. "If you were worried someone would recognize me at that house-" Jeb followed her gaze and she nodded to the village and realized she had a point. He hadn't planned that far ahead, honestly. He'd been more focused on watching DG with the baby so make sure she didn't stretch herself too thin. He also hadn't told her his theory yet, mainly because he still wasn't sure.

He took a moment to glance at DG; she wasn't wearing anything that would make her stand out – except for the jacket – but at least she was dressed a bit more O.Z. than when he'd met her the annual before. Jeb looked back to the village and put an arm around DG to lead her along. "maybe this will be the one part of the O.Z. that doesn't know your face."

DG frowned and let him push her down the path. No one paid them much mind – shy of the 'hey! There are strangers here'-stares – as they moved into the little town. Jeb reminded DG not to look like she was worried about anything. "Just act like you know where you are and what you're doing." DG nodded and stayed behind Jeb, focusing on the baby while he scanned the buildings.

His step slowed, allowing DG to catch up, and he waved her onto the porch on their left. As they stepped into the equivalent of the general store, Jeb leaned close and whispered: "Just... stay." As if she'd go elsewhere? DG made a face and took the opportunity to look at the fruit stand next to the door. Jeb moved to the counter and nodded to the shopkeeper.

"Good day, sir," he said politely. "Could you direct me to the transportation office?" The shopkeeper nodded and pointed to a sigh on the wall behind him, indicating he was also the station master. Jeb nodded and glanced over to DG, who'd moved to the end of the counter. "We're hoping to get a van to Central City," he said with a nod toward the girls.

The shopkeeper gave DG a sidelong glance and looked back to Jeb. "Storms night before washed out the road. Two weeks 'fore they'll be up an' runnin' again. And that's only if the fightin' in the west stays west." Jeb nodded and sighed heavily and turned to DG.

"Looks like we'll be a few more days," he said giving her a quick nod. She nodded back, not sure if he thought she didn't hear the man. He turned back and asked: "Is there any need for labor? To offset boarding," he added with a nod in DG's direction. The shopkeeper nodded once and moved along the counter toward DG, waving Jeb along.

"Check with the metal smith," he said, pointing out the door to the end of the street. "Other end of town. He's the one to see when things need done." Jeb nodded and the man turned and waved DG over. "Usually, boarders stay at the tavern," he said pointing across the way. "But with folks stuck here, it might be a rougher crowd than you'd like." Jeb nodded again and both of them thanked the shopkeeper before stepping back outside.

DG felt a little strange taking a baby into a bar, but Jeb assured her that there was nothing wrong. He nodded to the barkeep and DG took the opportunity to look at the layout of the place. It had been over a year since she'd been in at the Hilltop and, sadly, she realized that a part of her missed Carter and the girls.

As she tried to ignore the stares of the few patrons, DG wondered if she should be more concerned that someone might recognize her, but she was honestly too tired to care. She hadn't exactly run a marathon, but she'd never been so damn tired. "The gentleman across the way said you might have an open room?" she heard Jeb ask.

"Passin' through?" the barman asked, looking from Jeb to DG and the baby. Jeb glanced to the Princess again and silently hoped they wouldn't have to go through this with every person in the village.

"We were hoping to catch one of the van's to Central City. My wife," he said with a nod to DG – who gave a look to the baby. "Has family to the south. But, as the road is out..."

The barman nodded and gave Jeb a smile. "Had a few folks stranded here since the storm."

Jeb nodded again and frowned. "I'm afraid we don't have much right now. I was told to see the smith for some work to-" The barkeep nodded and raised a hand as DG stepped toward the men.

"And I can buss tables-" she said with a nod. Realizing the 'bussing' was probably not a term common to the O.Z., she quickly amended: "Help with the kitchen and..." The barman raised an eyebrow to Jeb, who was giving DG a look, and smiled.

"I'd be happy for the help, miss. My wife's been havin' a bad spell." DG smiled again and Jeb let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "I think we can make an arrangement," the barman said with a nod to Jeb.

"Del," Jeb responded quickly then nodded to DG, who blinked.

'Crap! What was it?' She had a flash of the Titanic and nodded. "Astrid," she said with an embarrassed laugh.

"That's my daughter's name," the man said with a wide smile. DG beamed back and motioned to the dining area.

"I can start whenever-" He stepped out from behind the bar and motioned to the stairs.

Tilting his head in DG's direction, he said: "Not to offend, miss. But you don't look all that well." Jeb looked at DG and realized she was looking worse. How long had it been since she'd taken the baby back from him?

"Name's Ted, by the way," the barkeep said, motioning to the stairs again. Jeb stepped behind DG and nodded for her to follow. "You come from the west?" Ted asked, nodding to the satchel Jeb was carrying. Without waiting for an answer, Ted continued: "It's getting worse. Luckily, they stay to the main road. 'Course, we just keep hopin' they won't move this far. With the vans runnin', we're a bit safer. But they make it south, where the road breaks..."

Ted didn't finish as they moved down the hallway, and Jeb didn't need him to. If they took the road, it was only a matter of time before they got to Central City, and then south to Finaqua. Ted opened a door and waved them in. Nodding again to the small bag, he stated: "I may have somethin' in your size. Since you'll be here a few days." Jeb nodded and gave Ted a thankful smile.

"And I'm sure my wife'll be glad to watch your child. She's going a bit mad stuck at home these days." DG tightened her hold on the baby instinctively and nodded as she moved to the window. There was a large tree just outside and she instantly felt homesick for Kansas and her swing.

Her gaze moved to the single bed and then Ted as he continued: "Hope this'll do you, Del. I'll be happy to introduce you to Harry. He's our metal smith. Good man, he'll treat you well." Jeb nodded his thanks again and glanced at DG. He didn't want to leave her alone with the baby much longer, but he also wanted to see this Harry fellow as soon as possible. They would need money for the van once the road opened.

He assumed it a bad idea to take the baby with him while looking for work. And, as they both needed to eat- a twinge in his gut reminded Jeb that he hadn't eaten in a while either. Ted moved to the door and motioned to the baby. "I'll find you a- And, soon as you're rested, I'll get you to Harry." Jeb nodded again and moved to the door, offering his hand to Ted.

"Thank you, for everything." Ted nodded once more and left DG and Jeb alone in the room. Jeb's hands moved to his hips and he sighed before looking sideways to DG; his eyes darting slightly to the bed.

"So," DG said as she looked around the room. "From Princess to fiancée to wife, all in one day. I think I've set a record," she said with a laugh as she moved to the bed and laid the baby down. She stretched her arms as Jeb shrugged.

"Introducing you as my intended while you're holding a baby wouldn't look very-" DG smiled and waved to him as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"'s okay, Jeb" she said with a sigh. "Del." Jeb moved over and knelt beside her.

"Are you all right?" DG opened her eyes and took a moment to look at Jeb. God, he looked like his father. She felt terrible, but she didn't want him to worry. Taking her only opportunity, she reached over and patted his cheek.

"Just not used to the rugged outdoors." She sighed and nodded to the pillows on the bed. "Give me an hour and-" They both turned at the sound of a knock on the door. As Jeb rose and moved to the door, DG reached behind her and placed a hand on the baby's stomach. Jed pulled the door open and Ted entered with a small crib.

"Belonged to our youngest," he said as he set the thing down in the middle of the room. "It's a little- But it should do you. Beth, my wife, is looking forward to meeting you both," he said with a smile.

"It's perfect," DG said with a smile and Jeb nodded.

"I'd like to introduce myself to Harry," Jeb said with another nod. "See if I can start in the morning. And tonight," he said, looking between Ted and DG. "I will help you downstairs." DG opened her mouth to protest, but between the look from Jeb and the nod from Ted, why bother? Jeb threw her a glance and she nodded.

After the men left the room, DG gave the crib a look and pulled it toward her. It didn't look all that bad, really. She gave it a quick twist in the corners to check the stability and, deeming it safe for the baby, she leaned back and picked the baby up. Giving her a quick bounce before placing the girl into the cage, DG mused that she really needed a shower.

Sitting up straight, DG gave the room another glance and looked back to the pillow. She kicked her shoes off and, instead of lying on the bed properly, she curled up across the end and closed her eyes. Within a few minutes, she was asleep again.

--

Jeb returned about half an hour later and met Ted at the bar. Ted directed him to the bath and presented the young man with a set of clean clothes. "And your wife is welcome to-" he nodded toward the hall. "Well, she might be a bit more comfortable at the house." Jeb nodded again and Ted left him to wash off three days of grime and get into clean clothes.

Before heading down to the dining room, Jeb stopped in to check on DG and the baby. The Princess jerked awake when the door opened and DG blinked a few times, letting her eyes focus on the room. "How'd it go?" she asked wearily as Jeb picked the baby up from the crib.

"Good. I'm meeting Harry first thing and-" he offered a hand to DG and pulled her up from the bed as she pulled her shoe on. "Ted's wife is expecting you for dinner." DG sighed and looked from him to the baby, then nodded. "I'll walk you down."

As they moved down the hallway, DG hooked her arm around Jeb's and asked quietly: "So, how long have we been married?" Jeb gave her a look and DG shook her head. "Well, if Ted's wife asks, and I say one thing; and Ted asks you and you say something else..." Jeb smirked as they reached the top of the staircase.

"He won't ask." DG made a face.

"How do you know?" she asked as they reached the landing. Jeb stopped a moment and looked from the dining room and back to her and smiled.

"Because he's a man." DG rolled her eyes and they continued down the rest of the steps. Ted nodded to the both of them as they neared the end of the bar.

"Just over a year," DG whispered quickly, adding a wink when Jeb looked at her. She pulled the baby from his arms and nodded to her right. Ted nodded and pointed to his left and both men watched her walk down the short hallway to the door.

Years later, Jeb would never admit that Ted had, in fact, asked how long they'd been married not twenty minutes later.

--

To anyone new to the village, they would think DG and Jeb had lived there all their young lives. Within a week – and no one having an inkling of who either of them really were – the two had become the favorites of the tavern and metal smith. Everyone prided Tom on his excellent hostess and Harry had finished all of the outstanding jobs.

Beth took care of the baby and didn't ask DG the girl's name once DG informed the older woman that family tradition stated the oldest family member always had the honor of naming the youngest. And, had they beat the storm and avoided the skirmishes in the west, the girl would already be named.

Jeb had been rather with DG's ingenuity and commented that she'd be high in the ranks of the Resistance, had she been around when they formed. DG didn't point out that, had she been around, there would be no need for the Resistance.

Both of them were worried about Cain, but neither ever brought it up. Well, DG had tried once - the second night in the village – and Jeb ended up storming out of their room, spending half the evening downstairs in a corner. Ted saw the boy's mood and filled a mug with the contents of one of the bottles he usually kept in the back.

Twenty minutes later, Ted knew that Del's father was working with the Royal Guard and helping to stop the fighting. The two youths were hoping to see the man while they were traveling, but had been forced to reroute. It wasn't entirely false.

A while later, DG came down the stairs and caught Ted's eye, who nodded in Jeb's direction. She sat down silently and reached for Jeb's mug. Ted held back a laugh as he noted that the two of them had darker clouds over their heads than the sky a few nights before.

After an hour, they were over whatever had them down and had started playing some game involving ale and the alphabet. Ted noted that Astrid had quite the ability to hold her alcohol over Del – and, judging by his responses following the mug, that boy was a rock – because she had no trouble getting up the stairs a bit later. Del, however, had some issues.

Ted blamed himself for the mulled beverage he'd provided the boy earlier, but smiled as he watched Astrid help her husband up the stairs. Giving the bar one last swipe with his rag, Ted secured the door and stifled the crackling fire before heading down the hallway toward the back porch and his own bed.

--

DG was clearing a table one afternoon when Jeb rushed into the tavern and stopped at her side. "Where's the baby?" he whispered quickly. DG didn't have to ask; she could hear it in his voice and see it in his eyes.

"With Beth," she stammered and Jeb's arms went around her.

"Trust me?" DG nodded while her brain was telling her to slap him for asking such a stupid question. Taking DG's hand, Jeb pulled her toward the bar, where Ted was stacking mugs.

"Del," he said, giving Jeb a quick glance, then looked back to the boy. His eyes darted to the window for a split-second, which Jeb noticed – and her frowned. "You all right?"

"They're coming this way," Jeb said simply and looked to DG, who was trying to pull away. She needed to get the baby. Ted reached under the bar and stepped out with a lantern then waved the two of them into the hallway. Stopping halfway down, he pressed on one of the panels with a knee and a door swung open.

"Do they know about the baby?" Jeb and DG looked at each other for a moment and each gave Ted a look. "The baby?" he pushed. DG shook her head. Only she, Jeb, Cain and the medic knew; and she highly doubted the medic had lived long enough to talk.

"We'll keep her safe, Princess." DG's eyes went wide as Ted helped Jeb push DG into the passage.

"But-" DG protested.

"How-" Jeb asked. Ted nodded to the opening and clamped one hand on Jeb's shoulder, while the other passed the lantern in Jeb's hand.

"Not all the Tin Men were caught," he said simply. "And you look just like your father at that age." DG shot out of the opening and gave Ted a hug and kiss before Jeb pushed her back into the dark hole. Making sure the panel was latched again, Ted shot a glance to the dining room and headed for the back door to warn Beth; if he only knew what to tell her.

--

DG used magic to light the lantern as they heard the click of the hidden panel. She noted that it had been much easier than the last few times she'd tried to use magic; maybe she was just having an off-month. Holding up the lantern, DG looked around as Jeb moved next to her and moved her arm a bit higher, adding more light to the space.

It wasn't large, but it was much roomier than an iron suit. He noticed DG's eyes dart around the space and her breath seemed to hitch. "You all right?" he asked quietly.

She nodded, but didn't make eye contact. A moment later, her face was buried in his chest – which was impressive as they were practically on hands and knees – and his arms instinctively went around her. "What if they find the-"

Jeb pushed her away and got a hand around the curve of her jaw as his eyes locked on hers. "She'll be fine." He wanted to add: 'I promise,' but that was one promise he couldn't keep. And it killed him; he'd grown far more attached to the infant than he'd ever admit, not even to himself.

He'd been the adult for almost twenty years and here he was, worrying about a near-two-month-old infant. What would his father say? Letting go of DG, Jeb moved around the space and found a blanket, some water jugs and some medical supplies.

"We should have left the moment the roads opened..." Jeb muttered, more to himself than to DG.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked a moment later. Jeb looked up from the supplies and cocked his head. "That Ted knew."

Jeb blinked. "I didn't-" DG shifted to her knees and moved toward Jeb.

Pointing in the direction of Max's cabin, she stated: "You went to that cabin when I played Wilderness Girl. You told me to see the barman," she added with a poke to his chest. 'Dear, God, the girls has a memory,' Jeb thought as he leaned toward DG. Taking hold of her arms, Jeb nodded.

"In villages like this, the barman is usually the station master. You see him to get on the van." He dropped his head with a near-laugh. "I swear... I didn't know."

"But... if they-" Jeb's grip tightened and he gave her a slight shake.

"How long have we been here, Deej? If he didn't say anything yet, he's sure not gonna start." DG pulled out of his grip and leaned back to sit on her heels. Looking at the far wall, she shook her head.

"Why did I let Beth take the baby this morning?" she asked quickly, not expecting a response. "Oh, God..." Jeb noticed that DG's breathing was becoming shallow again and he moved closer as she began to fidget. Shaking her head, DG closed her eyes and tried to push the panic attack away, but it had hit too fast. "Sorry," she spat out between gasps. "It's too- Back in the coffin-" she whimpered as Jeb heard voices.

DG heard them too, and her head shot in the direction of the door; she almost fell backwards and she turned back to Jeb. He was able to grab hold of her and knew that if he didn't get her to calm down, they'd surely be found. Finally, he did the only thing he could think of to shut the Princess up.

He kissed her.

DG wasn't sure if it was the surprise of being kissed while her life hung in the balance, or that Jeb was doing the said kissing, but the panic subsided and, as Jeb pulled back – his eyes on the door and ears open to the smallest sound – DG started to question him. His hand shot up and his fingers moved to her lips as he shook his head and mimed for her silence. The voices were getting closer.

DG buried her forehead against Jeb's shoulder and squeezed his arm as the sound of the men seemed to move right outside the hidden door. Jeb was sure they would be able to hear how loudly his heart was beating, but nothing happened. When it sounded like the men were finally moving away, Jeb assumed that Ted would open the door as soon as the coast was clear.

Letting out the breath he'd been holding, Jeb suddenly felt very awkward with DG so close. Granted, they'd spent the last two months sharing a bed, but this was close. And he'd kissed her! DG must have been thinking the same thing, he decided, as she quickly pulled away and moved to sit against the wall.

Jeb forced himself to focus on the sounds outside of their hiding space for another minute before he moved over to DG's side. A part of him wanted to apologize for his actions, but the rest of him said that now was not the time to bring it up. It was already strange enough, pretending to married to a girl who was in love with his father. He'd never called her on it, but Jeb Cain was far from stupid.

He wasn't entirely sure his father was blameless either. Cain was always protective of the younger Princess, and while Jeb had been told of their pre-eclipse adventures, he was certain that more would have had to happen between them in just a week. But, again, he would never question his father.

Jeb snapped from his thoughts at the sound of DG's breathing, which was starting to hitch again. Turning, he found her jaw clenched and her eyes closed. When her arms wrapped around herself, Jeb pulled her into a hug. "It'll be okay, Princess," he said softly into her hair. DG curled into his side and nodded, but didn't speak or open her eyes.

"What was that about a coffin?" he asked a moment later. DG flinched slightly, causing Jeb's hold to tighten.

"Just before the eclipse," she said in a whisper. "After I got the emerald... Az showed up and took my father." Jeb nodded – he knew this part of the story. At the time, Jeb was arguing with his father because he'd thought Cain had let Zero go free. "And she put me into a coffin..." he heard DG say, almost as if she were about to cry.

Burying her face into Jeb's shirt, DG finally forced out what was bothering her. "It was close and dark and..." Jeb blinked. If the small lantern from Ted hadn't been there in front of them... "How did you survive it?" she asked a moment later. Jeb looked down rested his chin on her head.

"Survive what?" DG sat up and looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"The suit. It was so..." She couldn't think of the right adjective and shivered. "Cain won't talk about it," she said, leaning against the wall with a huff and wiping the tears away.

"I know," was all Jeb could answer. He'd tried to get his father to talk about it, as well, but Wyatt Cain was a stubborn man. Jeb snorted softly as he realized that Cain would probably argue with Death, if given the opportunity.

Sadly, he didn't know just how close to the truth that currently was.

--

The sound of movement on the other side of the hatch made both of them jump. There were more voices again and the sound of someone trying to open the door. Jeb sat up and planted himself – ready to lunge at whatever was about to come through the small opening. DG moved behind him and grabbed at his shirt and her forehead rested against Jeb's shoulder blades. Taking a deep breath, they both waited for the inevitable.

The amount of light pouring in room from the hallway made both of them blink. "DG?" they both heard. DG leaned around Jeb, eyes wide.

"Dad?" Ahamo let his head drop in relief and pushed himself back as DG and Jeb crawled out of their hiding place. DG threw her arms around her father as Tom stuck out a hand to pull Jeb up from the floor. "But, they were-" she pointed to the dining room and looked at Jeb.

"Yes. We arrived as they were leaving. They are being detained," Ahamo said with a look in Jeb's direction.

"DG." Everyone turned to see Raw and Glitch entering through the back door with Beth and the baby. The two women hugged quickly as Ahamo turned back to Jeb.

"We know where your father is." DG stepped toward both men and Ahamo shook his head. "No, DG. You will return to Central City-" he said with a nod to Glitch and Raw.

"Like Hell I will," she responded with a frown. Jeb moved over and pulled DG past Beth, Glitch and Raw.

"Don't start this again."

"But-"

"You promised. Deej, please," Jeb begged. "I can't save my father if I'm worrying about the two of you," he said with a nod toward Beth and the baby. "You need to go back to Central City. You both need to see the medics." DG gave him a look.

"I'm fine. We're both-" Jeb got a hold of her arms again and leaned down so he was looking her square in the eyes.

"She has been on borrowed time." DG didn't follow. "She was expected three days from now." DG's eyes shot to the baby. Three days was two months. That meant- "You didn't even realize you were doing it, Deej." DG looked back to Jeb as Raw stepped closer. Your magic has been keeping her alive; just like your mother did with you. That's why you've been so... And I should have told you sooner," he said, taking a deep breath. DG didn't hear the rest of his words as she looked at the baby. She finally blinked when Raw pulled her from Jeb's grasp.

"I don't know what it's done to either of you. Please, Deej. Keep your promise to Cora. I'll bring my father home." Kneeling down again, Jeb hand went to her jaw and he didn't blink as he stated: "I promise." DG did blink; she knew Jeb didn't use the P-word lightly. "I'll bring him home to you, Deej. But you have to go. Now." DG nodded jerkily and leaned toward Raw and Jeb let go and took the baby from Beth.

As if she knew what was happening, the little girl began to fuss. "I'll be back before you can miss me," he whispered, loud enough for DG to hear as well. He kissed the baby and took a deep breath. Still watching the infant, Jeb stepped over to DG and Raw. "Take the baby." DG's brow furrowed slightly. "Take the baby, Deej," he nearly shouted, as the air caught in his lungs.

"Please," he asked quietly. DG nodded and pulled the baby from Jeb and passed the girl to Raw so that she could hug Jeb as tightly as she could.

"Come home," was all she could say to him. He nodded and pulled away, moving toward Ahamo, who nodded to Glitch and Raw.

"C'mon, Princess," Glitch said demurely, leading DG to the door by the elbow. As they moved to the porch, DG took the baby back from Raw and noticed at least two dozen men in the street and another five guarding a large truck. Glitch motioned to one of the cars and held the door open for DG. Raw followed her into the car and Glitch pushed the door shut before moving around to the front and climbing into the car.

Through the window, she watched as Jeb shook hands with a few of the soldiers and turned to watch her go. Heaving the baby up, she waved a little hand in Jeb's direction. He raised a hand in return and looked back to Ahamo as the car pulled away. Jaw set and a fire in his eyes, Jeb asked: "Where is my father?"

--

Ahamo explained that the army had traveled southwest, the north, coming in behind the insurgents. They learned that Cain was being held in a tower in the northwest – and all they knew was that he was being held. The ransom: one of the royal princesses.

Ahamo had let the soldiers give Jeb the full reports of what had transpired in the two months he and DG had been in hiding. At one point, while stopped to regroup with soldiers coming from the southwest, he had pulled the boy aside. "I wanted to thank you. You kept my daughter safe and I can never repay you."

"It's nothing, sir. I was following ord-" Ahamo placed a hand on each of Jeb's shoulders, as the young man had done with DG earlier.

"The Cain family has given everything for mine. Twice. That's not 'nothing.'" Jeb looked away – for some reason, he just couldn't look the man in the eye. Luckily, the awkwardness was broken by the sound of a truck coming into view.

--

After about an hour of travel, DG looked out the window and could see Central City's tall towers off in the distance. With a frown, she turned to Glitch and opened her mouth. "We're meeting you mother and sister at Finaqua," Glitch stated, turning slightly to face her. DG turned back to the window and shut her mouth as she considered that Glitch had practically read her mind.

Raw was entertaining the baby, as well as trying to get DG to eat. She, however, wasn't interested in food. "Tell me what's been going on," she demanded. DG was sick of always being the last to know. Glitch shot a look over his shoulder to Raw and frowned before shifting in the front seat to face DG.

"When the reinforcement arrived at the Resistance camp and found everyone dead... and you were missing. We feared the worst. Then we got word that they wanted to talk. They had Cain and wanted wither you or Az in return. That was how we knew you weren't with them. And, Ted-"

"How did you know I wasn't dead and they weren't lying?"

"Az knew," Raw stated. DG noticed the baby had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Cain wouldn't trade us for him. He'd die first." Glitch nodded. "When did he-"

"He's still there," Glitch said sadly. DG's eyes went wide. Cain had been captured and held for nearly two months? Well, she knew he was still alive. She'd know if something had happened to him.

As Central City left her view, DG whispered a silent prayer for the safety of Cain, Jeb, her father and the soldiers. Raw's hand covered hers and she turned to glance at him. Knowing there was no point in telling Raw she was fine – he'd know she was lying – DG closed her eyes and leaned toward the Viewer, resting her head on his shoulder as the car continued South toward the royal palace.

--

They arrived at the tower to find a rather disappointing lack of insurgents. Jeb had let so much anger boil to the surface in the trek west that he was not happy with having no one to take it out on. All his people; his father; DG and the baby, forced to walk through the forest; two months of hiding...

Three days after leaving DG and the baby in the village, Jeb was so close to his father he couldn't sit still. One of the Generals armed him and a mixture of hand signals were given. Ahamo moved with Jeb and their small contingent while the other squads spread out for cover and defensive positions.

Jeb hadn't infiltrated a base in over a year, but instinct kicked in and the soldier took over. They strafed hallways and cleared open spaces, moving closer to the center of the base. Jeb could hear the scuffle long before they had arrived at the interrogation area. Ahamo caught him in the doorway and held Jeb back as Cain and his captor struggled on the other side of the room. Jeb tried to pull free, but Ahamo held tight. A moment later, a guard stepped toward the doorway with a gun aimed at Cain. Ahamo let Jeb go and the younger Cain ran for his father as Ahamo punched the arm man.

"Father!" Jeb yelled, causing Cain and the other man to turn. Cain reacted faster and grabbed the gun the two men had been wrestling over. A moment later, there was a shot and everything stopped. Cain slowly looked up to Jeb as the other man fell to the floor, the gun in Cain's hand. Ahamo leapt over the now-unconscious guard and caught Jeb when both men noticed Cain's expression.

Looking down, Cain could only laugh. After everything he'd been through – the suit; the lake; being shot; torture – to be taken down like this... His hand moved to the blade sticking out of his side as his legs gave out. Jeb and Ahamo caught him before he reached the floor and helped him down.

Jeb's breathing was shallow, but he still functioned enough remove his neckerchief and apply pressure around the blade. Ahamo shot up and headed for the hall where the rest of the men were waiting, returning a moment later with a field kit.

Cain looked at Jeb and noticed the boy looked thin. Grabbing Jeb's hand, Cain waited for his son to look up. "DG?" he asked hoarsely. Jeb nodded.

"Back to the palace with Glitch and Raw." Cain closed his eyes and let out a breath.

"Good." Jeb went back to tending to the wound. As he reached for the kit, Cain caught his arm again. Jeb didn't want to look at his father, but could feel Cain's eyes burning through him. Shooting a glance in Cain's direction, Jeb focused instead on the spots of dried blood on his father's shirt. He finally looked up when Cain squeezed his arm.

Cain said nothing; he didn't have to. Jeb's jaw clenched and he shook his head as he forced a calm face. Cain glanced to Ahamo, who was still going through the motions of tending to Cain for the sake of not leaving either of them alone. Cain laughed slightly, soon realizing it was a bad idea, as pain coursed through him.

"I make one... promise... in twenty-two years..." He took a shallow breath. "And I can't-" Jeb shook his head.

"Don't say that. You'll be-" Cain looked away from Jeb for a moment and coughed. In a moment of... weakness... he'd promised DG he'd always be around. He didn't make promises; no way to guarantee follow-through. Turning back to Jeb, Cain grabbed his arm again.

"Jeb... promise- Promise me you'll take care of..." Jeb shook his head.

"No. You'll be fine. We'll get you out of here and-" Cain's grip tightened again and Jeb stopped fighting him. "You can't... We haven't had enough..." Shaking his head, Jeb decided to force Cain's anger; better to overcome the pain - adrenaline-builder.

"You can't leave DG. She loves you. And I know you love her." Cain caught Ahamo's eye and looked back to Jeb. "And it's okay. I understand... but you can't- She won't be able to-" Cain's hand moved from Jeb's arm to his hand.

"I am so proud of you. You mother would be proud, too. You are a good man," Cain said before swallowing. "Don't let the dark win," he said, moving his hand to Jeb's heart. Cain knew what the suit did to a person – the place that one went to in the dark. He knew Jeb hadn't spent as much time in the suit, but he'd been there long enough.

Jeb didn't blink after Cain was gone. He was frozen to the spot and had to be pulled away by Ahamo. Jeb fought him, but Ahamo was stronger. Neither man said a word; there was nothing to say.

--

When the car arrived at Finaqua, Az and the Queen were at the end of the walk the moment the car came into view. Glitch hopped out of the front seat – he'd managed to get an hour of sleep during the all-night trip – and opened Raw's door. Raw stepped out and held out his hand to help DG. As she appeared from inside the truck, baby in her arms, Az rushed forward to hug her sister.

DG didn't move as Az's arms wrapped around her; nor did she react when her mother did the same. Both women took in the baby, but could see that DG was not up for answering a hundred questions just yet. Glitch waved the women inside, with Raw leading DG, and the group moved toward the lit doorway.

"You need to sleep, Deej," Az said, nodding to her sister.

"No," DG said, shaking her head and shifting the baby's weight slightly. She'd had all night to think about what Jeb had said about her and the baby. And the last thing she needed was to pass out and not be useful to anyone. "I need to get her checked by a medic," DG directed to her mother, who nodded and held out an arm, which went around DG as she neared.

The Queen could see the toll on her daughter's body. She'd seen it before, looking into a mirror after giving life back to DG. Her daughter looked awful, she noted, but was strong and stubborn. If DG was offering to follow, the Queen would take it.

DG told the medics everything Jeb had told her regarding the baby's due date and his suspicions; recounted their last two months and the events leading up to the baby's arrival. Az had used some of her own magic to help soothe DG's mind – which Raw told her was making far too much noise – but DG refused to leave the baby.

The Queen sent Az and Glitch to find a makeshift crib while the palace medic checked the girl over. Deeming her quite healthy, his attention turned to DG. While Ted had made sure she and Jeb ate, the stresses of their situation had done quite a number on both of them. The Queen told the medic certain things to look for, drawing from her own experience, and DG only argued when Raw took the baby from the room.

"Will keep her safe," he promised DG. And hand on DG's shoulder drew her attention to her mother and she quieted. There really was no reason to argue, she knew. But until everyone was back together, she'd be on the defensive.

The medic had ordered DG to stay away from the baby for at least the rest of the morning, just to see how the both of them reacted. The Queen wasn't surprised to see DG standing in the doorway of the baby's temporary quarters, watching Raw sitting in a large chair and singing a soft song to the girl. The Viewer knew both women were there, but didn't acknowledge either of them.

"DG, you should sleep..." DG turned her head toward her mother, but her eyes remained on the baby.

"I'll sleep when everyone's home safe." The Queen sighed softly, knowing the argument would not be won. She places a kiss on the side of DG's head and whispered:

"I'm so glad you're safe."

"It's thanks to Jeb," DG said softly. She hoped he had found Cain and they were both safe. She also prayed that they were home soon.

"Azkadellia, Ambrose and I will make sure she is safe tonight," the Queen said softly, yet royally. DG was far to tired to respond, let alone argue with her mother. She was beginning to think Az and the medic had slipped her something. As if on cue, Az appeared and pulled DG from the doorway, leading her sister to her bedroom.

The next thing DG remembered was bolting upright – three days later – feeling like her chest had just been torn open. She swore she could hear Jeb, but knew it was just her imagination. Raw was by her side within a second and put his arms around DG as she tried to calm her breathing.

"Remind me to tell Az to never do any magic on me again... That was worse that Nyquil!" Rubbing at her eyes, DG pushed herself out of the bed and dressed quickly. Much as she believed her dear friend, DG wanted to see the baby was fine with her own two eyes.

--

The baby was fine, much to DG's relief. The medics had claimed that once she reached her expected due date, her own functions would take over. As a precaution, however, DG was limited to the amount of time she could spend in physical contact with her. Figuring that if the girl had survived three days without seeing DG, she'd be perfectly fine. Az mentioned that she'd checked in on the baby while DG slept, so it was entirely possible that the baby had drawn of Az's magic.

The following day, the peaceful air of Finaqua was broken when the Queen suggested to DG that the baby be found a suitable foster home. "Over my dead body!" DG shouted back. Being separated from the baby while she and Jeb hid was far too long in her mind. There was no way she'd trust anyone else to watch the girl.

"But, DG. You are not yet trained for your royal duties, let alone prepared to raise a child."

"I made her mother a promise," DG said through clenched teeth. "And if the Oh Zee has a problem with that," her double-meaning slicing through the air "-they best get over it. Quick." DG didn't even wait for her mother's response. She simply turned on a heel and left the Queen's study.

The next afternoon, Az found DG and the baby at the swing. "Have you chosen a name yet?' she asked, knowing DG was still rather upset about the discussion the day before.

"Everything just sounds wrong," DG sighed. Staring across the lake, she realized she should have asked Cora. "It's not right for me to-" Az moved behind her and ran a finger along the baby's cheek.

"She'll grow up into a beautiful girl," Az said with a smile. "Just like her mother, I'm sure." Az felt bad for her sister. To have witnessed all that death, and now this new life, only to hide for two months with Jeb and the baby. It was no wonder why she snapped at their mother. "You'll think of something, Deej. And it'll honor her parents." Az pressed a kiss to the side of her sister's head and DG glanced up sideways.

"When did you get so optimistic?" she asked with a smirk.

"When my baby sister helped give me a second chance," Az said, pulling on DG's messy braid. DG looked back to the baby and the name came to her. But, she would wait, because Jeb Cain had just as much say in the girl's name.

DG blinked and looked up to the surface of the water. Why had she thought that? Besides, as Jeb actually knew her parents, he had far more right than she did. Hell, maybe he knew the name they'd intended; she never asked. Of course, he never said.

Then DG wondered if Jeb would disappear again, once he returned from wherever they'd gone. She was so used to his presence after two months that the last few days had her constantly on edge. Did she really think he'd stay at Finaqua? Why would he choose to spend time with a baby and a Princess, when he could run free in the woods?

Of course, as his 'people' were gone, he might be more willing. But he'd spent his while life living off the land; he wouldn't choose snooty palace-life over freedom. Of course, DG noted, give the choice, neither would she.

It was another five minutes of silent pondering before DG realized Az had headed back to the palace. As a breeze picked up, DG decided it was probably time to get the baby back inside, anyway.

--

"Jeb, we can go ahead and-" Jeb shook his head sharply as the soldiers loaded Cain's body into the back of one of the trucks. The whole scene was rather solemn, as most of the men had trained under Cain, if not grown up hearing stories of the great Tin Man.

"I promised DG I would bring him home to her. This isn't the way I'd intended it, of course." Ahamo frowned, but didn't say anything at first. Placing a hand on Jeb's shoulder, he squeezed lightly and stood with Jeb as the soldiers closed the door.

He wished the young man would show some emotion; even if it was breaking something or hitting someone. He was also well aware of the dangers of solitude – though he'd not been in the suit – and the boy had almost broken inside. Not that he wanted to see Jeb curl up in a corner and blubber, but holding the anger would only cause trouble later, and the boy had been through enough.

Ahamo's thoughts next went to DG – his little girl; the one who's life he'd missed. She was enamored with Wyatt Cain, Ahamo knew. Hell, they all were – any man who could survive eight years in a suit and still manage a smile should have everyone in awe. But with DG, he hadn't decided if it was just a school-girl crush or something more.

He'd heard Jeb's words earlier, and had discussions on the subject with his wife, but he just wasn't sure. And seeing Jeb and DG in that small village, saying their goodbyes over an orphaned newborn... he didn't know what to think. He did know this was going to be a horrible reunion for everyone, and if he had no words for Jeb, he'd surely be at a loss for his own daughter.

Saying a silent prayer for Jeb, DG and Wyatt Cain, Ahamo caught Jeb's arm and led him to another truck.

--

DG was in the dining room with Az and their mother when she heard the trucks. All three women jumped and ran for the entryway as Jeb and Ahamo moved through the doorway. Ahamo went straight for the Queen and quickly – and rather silently – told her about Cain.

DG practically pounced on Jeb and let him pull the baby from her arms. Moving to her side slightly, Jeb closed his eyes and he held the girl close. Moving over to Az, Jeb gave her a look that told Az everything. She glanced at her father, who nodded with a frown and turned back to look at DG, who was standing in the doorway, watching the soldiers pile out the trucks

Any minute now, she'd see that stupid hat and everything would be fine.

Jeb passed the baby to Az and moved to stand behind DG. Resting his chin against her left ear, his right arm swept around DG and his hand rested on her left shoulder. DG smiled at the hug and her left hand raised to cover his right.

As Jeb watched the door of the third truck swing open, he pulled DG closer and brought his left arm up to cover his right, tightening his grip around her. He felt her whole body shake as the breath caught in her lungs. He didn't want to see his father come out of the back of that truck in any manner but alive, and it was all he could do to look away.

Turning his face into DG's hair, Jeb rested his forehead against her skull and felt his own breath catch. Watching her sister's expression, Az fought back the tears and kissed the baby. Glitch and Raw appeared from the hallway – Raw had sensed the despair from the entire caravan before they'd stopped the cars – and moved to Az's side.

DG finally managed to pull lose from DG's grasp and bolted out into the dimming light. Knowing Jeb was right behind her, DG didn't stop until she was close enough to see the lines of Cain's frown. All of a sudden, DG couldn't breathe, see or hear. Every function was shutting down simultaneously and she was only sure of one thing:

Wyatt Cain was gone.

Jeb caught her arm, but DG pulled loose again and moved next to the elevated stretcher. All the soldiers stepped back and watched the Princess of the Outer Zone grieve her Tin Man. 'He's just playing the meanest trick ever,' DG told herself, knowing full well it wasn't true. She was trying to hold back the tears and screams she knew where right there... but she couldn't find them.

She'd seen dead bodies – hell, dozens of them – not two months ago, the last time she'd seen Cain. But never someone she knew and loved, and never this close. Damn him for sending her away. How was that a fair goodbye?

And how dare he even say goodbye?

He had no right to go and die – regardless of his damn nobility. He had a son to care for; a Princess to keep out of trouble.

Damn him.

She heard Jeb say her name, but DG couldn't look away. She could see the bruises on his face, the blood on his shirt, the obviously fatal would to his lower side.

Where was his hat?

Wyatt Cain wouldn't be caught dead without-

DG suddenly felt ill as the realization of her brain's thoughts caught up. Wyatt Cain was dead. There was no suit keeping him in stasis. No frozen lake to stop his heart and freeze time; no magic in all the O.Z. to...

DG took another step closer and placed a hand on Cain's chest, just over the vicinity of his heart. DG knew it wasn't really the location of his the heart in a human body, but she didn't correct herself. She had never worked so hard to hold back tears, and only one or two managed to sneak out and run down her cheek

She moved toward his head and leaned over Cain, pressing her lips to his cool forehead before dropping her head again to the spot near his heart. Jeb reached out and caught DG's waist, supporting her as her entire body shook with the crying. He was finally able to pull her up and away and DG turned in his arms, letting the tears run free.

Jeb stared at his father, then the knife would and his whole body went rigid. DG must've noticed, because she straightened immediately and got a hold of Jeb's arms. He blinked and took a deep breath as all the feeling left his legs. DG couldn't hold him up, but managed to get him to the ground without a major injury.

Jeb focused on the dirt just below the stretcher and his face twisted into an expression DG's ever only seen once. Devastation. The look on Cain's face as he processed the sight of his wife's headstone. Moving just around Jeb, DG threw her small arms around him and held him as tight as she could manage. She forgot about her own grief as Jeb broke completely.

They both sat on the path and rocked slightly, as Jeb's cries shook his whole body. DG just kept retightening her hold and tried to not look up to Cain. As the suns finally set, everyone was forced to accept a new reality: and O.Z. without Wyatt Cain.

At some point, Gitch and Ahamo were next to DG; Glitch pulling Jeb up and Ahamo helping DG. The two older men led them inside, where Az joined Glitch. DG forced a look back to the doorway and felt her father's hand on her shoulder, pulling her inside.

"I've asked Az to give Jeb a dreamless sleep. We'll take turns-"

"No," DG said quickly, stopping in the hall. "I'll do it," she added a moment later, with a slight smile. Jeb didn't fight anyone as they ordered him to bed – and he didn't care that he was still dressed and rather filthy. Neither did anyone else.

Az did her magic passively as she helped Glitch get Jeb up the stairs and Raw did a quick read on Jeb as he helped Glitch get the boy into bed. Az had taken the baby from the Viewer and now held the girl up for DG to give a quick kiss. "I'll watch her tonight, Deej." DG nodded and kissed her sister before turning to look at Jeb, who was already asleep.

Everyone cleared the room and DG stood at the door for a good five minutes as her brain went into overdrive. Taking a deep breath, she tried to remember one of the calming spells Az had used for her initial post-witch freakouts – as DG called them – but drew a blank.

Finally, she moved over to the bed and sat down. She stared at Jeb for another minute and finally turned to lie next to him. Catching his hand, DG scooted close and rested her head against his arm. A few minutes later, she was asleep herself.

--

"But, you don't have to go..." DG called after Jeb. He was halfway down the walk and turned sharply. He looked furious, DG noted, and she knew there was nothing she could do to change his mind.

"Why would I stay?" Jeb asked with a shake of his head.

"I'm sorry," she called out, tears forming in her eyes.

"You're sorry?" Jeb snapped back, stepping closer. DG had never seen him so angry. "If it wasn't for you..." Jeb shook his head and bit back the response.

"Jeb..." she started quietly. His eyes locked on hers and he didn't hold back.

"It wasn't enough for you to destroy your own family. You had to destroy mine. My mother, my father..." Jeb shook his head and DG began to cry openly.

"Please, Jeb-"

"I won't let you destroy her," he said, motioning to the baby, who was now in is arms. He turned and walked away as DG fell to the ground, sobbing.

Jeb shot up in bed looked around, trying to place where he was. Taking a few deep breaths, he pushed up from the bed and moved through the dark room to the door. Judging by the amount of light in the hallway, Jeb decided it must be near mid-day.

He glanced back into the room and saw a pile of fresh clothes sitting on the chair next to the door, as well as the small leather pouch they'd gone back to the camp for on the way to Finaqua. Sighing heavily, Jeb looked down at his current attire and reached for the clothes. It was best he clean up before throwing himself to the lions.

--

Jeb could hear DG from the end of the hallway, but he wasn't sure if it was her voice carrying or she was just that angry. "DG," he heard the Queen protest. He stopped a few doors down from the study and looked around awkwardly. "He was protecting this fam-"

"No!" DG said sharply. Jeb actually had to lean forward to hear DG's next words. "He will be buried next to his wife. We owe him that much." Jeb snapped to attention as DG came into the hallway and breezed away in the opposite direction. Ahamo stepped into the hallway next and watched as DG disappeared around the corner.

Sighing deeply, he turned and did a double-take when he saw Jeb standing here, looking rather confused. Ahamo nodded to the boy and stepped over, holding an arm out, motioning for Jeb to walk with him. "The girls are having a disagreement," he said with a laugh. Jeb nodded and glanced over his shoulder in the direction DG had gone then turned back to Ahamo.

As they moved down the hallway, Ahamo stopped near one of the window seats and sat with a sigh. "Apparently, my wife suggested that the child be sent to a foster home; give the girl a stable environment..." Jeb felt a pinch in his stomach at the thought. Even if it was in the girl's best interest, he didn't like the suggestion, and Ahamo could see that.

He chuckled and continued: "DG did not take that well. While it must've been quite the production, it was for the best that we missed it," he said with a frown. Jeb nodded and took a seat next to Ahamo. "I see the shirt fit," the older man said, waving to Jeb's chest with a smile.

Jeb looked down and nodded, forcing a tight smile. "How long-" he asked a moment later. Ahamo shook his head.

"Not quite a day. Though, I think everyone expected you to still be asleep," he said with a wink. Jeb didn't feel like telling him about the nightmare. "I know you don't want to think about this now," Ahamo began with a slight nod. Jeb looked up to Ahamo as the older man continued: "But have you made any decisions about what you intend to do?"

They had already had this conversation on the trip back, but now that they were back in Finaqua, Ahamo was curious if Jeb had changed his mind at all. "I intend to-" he started, then sighed. "I need to talk to DG, obviously, but..." Jeb looked up to Ahamo and nodded. "I haven't changed my mind." Ahamo looked to the window across from them and nodded.

Clapping his hands to his knees, Ahamo pushed himself up; Jeb stood quickly, as well. Holding out a hand, Ahamo gave Jeb a smile as they shook hands. "Jeb," Ahamo said, pulling the boy closer by an inch. Placing his free hand on Jeb's shoulder, he let go long enough to lightly tap the side of Jeb's head. "Don't do what you think is right."

Ahamo's hand moved to Jeb's chest and he patted lightly over Jeb's heart. "Trust yourself. If it doesn't feel right, it probably isn't." Giving him a nod, Jeb responded with a nod of his own and Ahamo stepped away. As he reached the next window, Ahamo took a glance out and turned back to Jeb.

"You look like you could use some fresh air." His head inclined toward the window slightly before he turned and continued down the hallway. Jeb stepped closer to the window and saw DG moving across the grounds toward the covered patio where the swing was.

--

Jeb stopped a dozen feet behind DG, as he didn't want to spook her. She, of course, knew he was there nearly twenty feet before that. As he didn't know what to say to her, he simply stayed silent and kicked at the dirt. DG swiped at a few tears that had gotten past her lashes and turned to look at Jeb. He glanced up at her quickly then looked away again. DG scooted over to one side of the swing and held out a hand. Jeb sighed and moved to sit next to her, facing the opposite direction.

DG rested her forehead against his shoulder and said quietly: "I'm glad you're back." Jeb gave her a small smile and moved to put his arm around her.

They sat together for a fee moments before Jeb stated: "I heard what you said." DG pulled back a bit to look at him. "About my father," he said with a nod toward the palace. DG nodded solemnly.

"It didn't seem right for him to be-" DG swallowed, unable to finish the sentence. Jeb pulled her close again and kissed the side of her head.

"He would approve." DG nodded into Jeb's chest and hugged him a little tighter.

"I wish I could-" she breathed a moment later. Jeb caught her chin and pulled her face up, his hand resting on her neck. Looking at her, Jeb realized that the nightmare hadn't been his.

It was hers.

He's been watching her watch him walk away. Without saying a word, Jeb pulled her back into a hug and they sat together on the swing. Jeb didn't know how long they'd been sitting there; but he did know that his current angle was torturing his back. He let go of DG and stoop long enough to move around the swing, but DG stood as well and moved to the railing.

As she looked out over the lake, DG turned back to Jeb. "I... um..." Jeb smiled as the thought escaped her.

"I hear you've been arguing with the Queen," he said with a raised eyebrow, and leaned against the support post next to DG. She smiled quickly before putting on her royal-face.

"She wants me to give the baby up for adoption." Jeb wasn't familiar with the term, but assumed it was the Other Side's version of fostering. He didn't care for the idea of someone else raising the baby either, but-

"Well, babies require a great deal of attention and, with your duties-" Jeb stopped and raised his hands in defense as DG's expression turned to shock and disgust. "You can't just put a baby away like a book. They need constant attention and if you want to spend a week in Central City, well-" He clicked his tongue and gave his head a shake.

DG raised an eyebrow and asked: "Raise a lot of babies in the Resistance?"

Jeb laughed. "I'm just lettin' you see where your mother's comin' from." DG turned away with a sigh and looked at the water again.

"I made a promise. And, if I've learned one thing from- I won't make a promise I don't intend to keep. Besides, a foster family couldn't tell her about the look-" DG's breath hitched and Jeb fought reaching for her. "On her mother's face, when she saw her for the first time." DG turned back to Jeb as the tears began to well again.

"And I'd miss her," she said with a cracking voice. DG closed her eyes, hoping to hold back the flood of emotions. "I can't lose her, too," she said in a near-whisper. Jeb closed his eyes and sighed.

There is was again – that unwavering devotion to Wyatt Cain. Not that he was... Wait, he was. He was jealous of his father, of all people in the O.Z. This would make his intention all the more difficult. But he hadn't taken into account that DG didn't know that he had seen her nightmare. She was assuming he'd go next.

Sighing, Jeb decided it was now, or never. "Deej. I made my father a promise, just before-" DG turned. She didn't know they'd found Cain alive, as her father hadn't said. "I promised him that I would follow in his footsteps; keep you safe. And I intend to... with the best of my abilities... to keep that promise." DG looked up to Jeb with a blank expression – her brain was still processing his words, but all she knew was that he wasn't leaving.

Jeb pushed off the railing and his far hand moved to his pocket as he turned. "I know it's not the most-" Taking a breath, his jaw clenched slightly. "I've seen things I'd rather forget. I've done things I... regret." He sighed again and stepped next to DG. "I can't lose her either, but I'm not my father," he stated matter-of-factly, as if she was confused to the fact.

"You're right," SG said with a single nod. "You're not Wyatt Cain." Jeb blinked as a sharp pain cut into his chest. DG pulled Jeb into a hug and decided that this was her chance to lay all the cards on the table. "I love you, just the way you are," she whispered into his ear.

There. She'd finally said it out loud; the thing that had been nagging at her for almost two months; the voice she'd tried to ignore since their second night in the village; the one that hadn't shut up since they were stuck in that space, since Jeb had kissed her. DG, Princess of the Outer Zone, had fallen in love with Jeb Cain. And she'd just told him as much.

'Oh, God. What if he just wanted to-' DG's internal ramble was silenced when Jeb – who'd been staring at her, rather dumbstruck, as he processed her words – held up his hand. DG focused on the small object he held between two fingers.

"This belonged to my mother," Jeb said as if DG hadn't just said what she did. DG looked from Jeb to the simple gold ring and huffed.

"Only we would be on the same page in different languages," she said, placing a hand on her forehead. Jeb, however, didn't look away.

"So... Astrid." DG looked up to Jeb. "Would you like to give it a second try?" DG tried not to smile.

"Yes, Del. I very much would." They both smiled and DG threw her arms around Jeb's neck, kissing him square on the lips. Pulling apart a moment later, Jeb looked at DG and smiled again.

"I fell in love with you, Princess." DG's smile became a smirk.

"Well, duh." She pulled Jeb back into a hug and added: "I love you, Jeb Cain." Jeb almost lifted DG off the ground with his next hug and they kissed again. A moment later, DG turned her head and rested her ear against Jeb's chest. She heard a faint thump and his arms tightened around her.

"None of this was your fault." DG's eyes opened. "And I would never walk away. Not like that." DG pulled away from Jeb and looked up at him.

"How-" Jeb pushed some stray hairs off her face and caught her chin.

"You dream real loud, Princess." DG hung her head, ashamed that he'd seen it. She also needed to tell Az that the magic hadn't worked very well. Of course, she'd only given Jeb a dreamless sleep; and if DG could transfer magic to the baby, why not Jeb? She sighed, realizing that she would never understand the magic of the zone.

Jeb brought her back to the patio with a nudge. "I want to go see the baby," he stated with a nod. DG smiled and took his hand. As they stepped into the sunlight, DG looked up at Jeb sideways.

"So, this past week, I've had some free time. Actually, I got the idea from Az. I want to honor her parent's memory." Jeb nodded in agreement, as Cora and Lee were good friends. "So, I've been trying to come up with something that-" DG sighed softly.

"Coralee?" Jeb asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"No," DG smiled back. "I was thinking Cole." Jeb's brow furrowed as he repeated the name silently. "Cee-oh for Cora and ell-ee for Lee. Cole," DG said with a nod. Jeb said the word aloud a few more times before giving her a half-nod, half-shrug.

"Princess Cole," he said with a content sigh then looked at DG. "Actually, I guess it's just 'Cole.' She's not of the bloodline, so-" DG shook her head.

"When it comes to that, it'll be her decision," DG stated in her most regal tone.

"But everyone will know that she's not really your-" DG's hand went up.

"Who really knows what happened with all the magic," she said with a wave. "And anyone who wants to argue her rights is... welcome to move to Kansas," she finished with a sharp nod. Jeb gave her a grin and stopped as DG caught his arm. "And, due to the circumstances of the last few days-" She still wasn't completely tear-free, and cleared her throat before continuing: "I want to make sure everyone remembers your father."

Jeb gave her a slight smile as her remembered that his father was currently somewhere on the grounds, awaiting burial. He'd had a few more days to accept the loss and suddenly felt guilty that here he was, laughing with DG. "So, I'd like to name her after three of the bravest people in the Zone." She looked to Jeb and waited for his answer.

"Cole-att?" he asked, cocking his head slightly. DG made a face and swatted at his arm.

"Wyatt Cole," she said simply. As Jeb's eyes narrowed, DG added: "Cole Wyatt just sounds weird." Jeb's hand found DG's elbow and he frowned slightly.

"You remember that we're talking about a girl, right?" he asked, honestly wondering if DG had forgotten. She shook her head and waved.

"Please. If Gwyneth can name her kid 'Apple' and get away with it-" Throwing her hands up, DG added: "I've got nothin' else. It's either that or... Bob." Jeb smiled at DG for a moment and nodded once.

"Princess Wyatt," he tested, squinting at DG. "Princess Wile... Wiley?"

"Whickey-wile," DG said with a smirk. Jeb's expression turned serious and DG frowned.

"Ours," he said quietly. DG smiled and pulled Jeb into a kiss. His hands still on either side of her face, Jeb pulled back and raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying that, right now, there's someone on the Other Side named 'Apple'?" DG breathed a laugh. Oh, the stories she had for Jeb Cain.

Two days later, Jeb, DG, Glitch and Raw - as well as Az, Ahamo and the Queen – stood in front of the cabin by the white oak, where a new marker sat, bearing the names of Wyatt and Adora. Everyone moved away, leaving Jeb and DG alone to say their last goodbyes.

Hands held tightly, each said their own silent words and gave each other strength by simply being near. At one point, DG nudged Jeb with her shoulder. Nervously, she asked the question that had been mulling in her brain for the past hour. "Would it be totally weird to fix this place up and, maybe... come by, every once in a while, for a visit?" Jeb looked at DG and, finally, a smile spread across his face.

"I think I'd like that." Glancing back to the new marker, he sighed and smiled again. He turned back to DG when she took his left hand in hers and leaned against his arm. Adora Cain's ring clinked against Wyatt Cain's and DG let go. Stepping over to the marker, she leaned down and pressed a kiss to the freshly-cut stone.

"We'll be back, Tin Man," she said with a smile. Moving back to Jeb, he gave his parents a nod and turned with DG, moving to rejoin their family near the cars.

--

"And that's the story of Grampa and the Princess," Jeb said with a nod. Little Wyatt yawned and was trying her hardest to fight sleep, which made Jeb smile. He rolled off the bed and leaned over to pull the blankets up. "Go to sleep," he said quietly before pressing three kisses to her forehead.

"Daddy?" Little Wyatt asked as he straightened. Turning back to her, Jeb raised an eyebrow. "When can we go see Grampa?" He smiled again and leaned over to give her one last tuck-in and kiss. DG leaned in to try and hear what Jeb whispered to the girl, but had no luck. As Jeb straightened again, DG smiled as Little Wyatt came back into her view.

"Night, Mommy." DG smiled as Jeb stopped next to her.

"Sleep tight, Whickey-wile." Jeb flicked the light off and they stood in the doorway for another minute. He rested his right hand on DG's shoulder and kissed the side of her head. "So, when do we get to go visit Grampa?"

"The royal calendar is booked for the next three weeks." DG made a face and Jeb chuckled.

"Where's a royal kidnapping when you need one?" she teased. Jeb frowned and shook his head. Sighing, DG glanced back into the bedroom and leaned back against Jeb. His left arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Princess," he said as she turned her head and kissed his hand. "I'll get you there," he whispered into her ear and pulled her from the doorway. A few feet down the hall, DG stopped and Jeb turned back.

"I don't want to wait too long," she said at a near whisper. Jeb caught her left hand with his and pulled them both to up to his chest, while his right hand moved to cover DG's stomach.

"You said you wanted them to be the first to know..." DG smiled, which made Jeb smile. "And, if I have to arrange a royal kidnapping..." DG's right hand moved to cover Jeb's and she leaned forward to kiss him. "Come on, Princess... it's past Apple-Bob's bedtime."


End file.
